


A Puro Dolor

by krityan



Series: To Follow The Sun [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: Kinktober 2017 Day 8 - RoleplayNoctis has a stupid new circus act, and Prompto helps him practice. Kind of. Not really.





	A Puro Dolor

“It’s a stupid act.” Noctis flopped onto the pile of cushions and bedding that passed for a bed in their shared train car, dragging blankets into place until he was veritably cocooned in fabric. Prompto followed him in, doing his best to keep his laughter in check as he locked the door behind them for the night. “Why do I even have to be in the show?”

“Because you’re a shitty guard?” He struggled a moment with his costume, untying what he could reach, “C’mon, Noct, help me get out of this.”  
Noctis grumbled, detangled himself and stalked the few feet over to Prompto’s closet. He took his time unlacing the line of corseting down Prompto’s back, carefully hooking a claw underneath each crossing strand to pull it free. Prompto sighed as the constriction around his torso loosened. “You know what Cindy always says, ‘Ya don’t work, ya don’t eat.’” He chuckled at his own interpretation of the ringleader’s drawling accent, his laugh drawing Noctis along into the lighthearted mood. 

“Not my fault there’s not much here to guard.” The last loop of cord slipped free from the grommet, “—There, that better?” He dropped the cord to the ground, helped Prompto ease the corset off his skin. Prompto sighed in slightly-exaggerated relief. The rest of his costume- all the twisting gold jewelry that snaked up his arms, curled around his neck, hung from his ankles, the tiny shorts that clung _deliciously_ to his ass- could wait. “Anyway, I make sure you have something to eat.” 

Prompto hummed a thoughtful little agreement, and let Noct pull him back against his chest. Their skin pressing together was pleasant, Prompto's wings folded flush to his body. Of course Noct had shucked off his shirt somewhere immediately, probably somewhere between the door and his initial assault on the bed. "Don't think sex and naps counts as work, Noct." He hissed back a gasp as Noctis slid cold talons underneath the waistband of his shorts, "'Sides, I like the new act." 

"Oh, yeah?" Noctis traced his thumbs over Prompto's hip bones and let his chin rest on the blonde's shoulder. Prompto was always so warm, it was pleasant just to press their bodies together like this. 

"Mm." Prompto rested his weight against Noctis, letting himself lean back into the embrace. "The mask was kinda hot. Growls could use practice, though." He tapped a thoughtful little rhythm against the back of Noct's hands, "Think I could talk Cindy into letting me play the damsel in distress a few nights?" 

"Sure, but anyone asks? You gotta explain why the evil dragon got to carry the princess off." Noct suddenly stepped back, ducking down to catch Prompto as he lost his balance so he could scoop him up into his arms completely. Prompto practically squawked in protest, throwing his arms around Noctis' neck to steady himself as he was lifted off the ground. "Guess you're stuck helping me practice instead." 

"Don't you ruin another costume, Noct!" Prompto furrowed his brow, nipping a quick bite at Noctis' ear with his warning, "Or I'm cutting you off." 

"Sorry, your human words are meaningless to a rampaging monster." 

"Asshole. Alright, let's do this, see if you can't be the best damn monster to ever kidnap themselves a hot blonde." Prompto kept hold of Noctis' neck as he was deposited onto their bed, pulling Noct down with him into a deep kiss. Noctis pushed his tongue past Prompto's lips, forced it impossibly deep into his mouth only to drag away as soon as Prompto let his jaw fall open, limply compliant to the invasion. 

Prompto gaped for a moment at the sight of Noctis standing above him. He really could be imposing. There was a natural tilt to his stance, a line to his shoulders— something somewhere in the casual confidence that set Prompto's heartbeat to a hard staccato. He shifted down into the cushions, wiggling himself into as demure a position as he could manage under Noctis' hungry stare.  
"Well, monster, what are you gonna do to me now that you've got me?" He purred the words out, and stretched his arms out over his head. His tail curled over his thigh as his back arched and he spread his legs open just slightly. 

Noctis' grin widened as he watched Prompto writhe against the blankets. His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, putting on his best predatory stare. "Get 'em off." He dragged a claw down Prompto's shorts, tracing it down the center seam with just enough pressure to really make him squirm. There was, ultimately, more squirming than there should have been, and it went beyond the jerk of Prompto's hips as he closed his eyes to the sensation. So it was one of those nights. 

"But it's kind of weird." Prompto's voice was a strained sort of murmur. His bright red blush only spread when he tried, and failed to avoid Noct's stare. Noctis snorted, a loud derisive sound, pulling Prompto's attention back to him as he pressed his claws into the soft exposed skin of his thighs. He kept his stare steady, widening his eyes briefly in a gesture he hoped was somewhere between urging and comfort. Some reminder that Noctis really, truly, didn't mind whatever daemonic shifts Prompto's body could make. If anything, he appreciated the variety. 

"Off." His voice rumbled, a lower more threatening sound. Prompto whined before lifting his hips up and pushing the shorts down to his knees. He did his best to kick them off the rest of the way before resorting to tugging them off with his tail. Noctis stifled down a laugh at witnessing his own habits mirrored back to him. There were more important things to admire here, after all. Prompto, fully exposed underneath him, flushed and nervous but still staring up at Noctis' face, for instance. All the small motions of his body really did set some primal part of Noct to a deep churning. The bob of his head as he swallowed down his nerves, the idle twitch of his fingers as he fiddled with the heavy bracelets, the way his lips fell open so he could catch his breath. 

Noctis crawled into the bed, almost literally with the way he stalked low along Prompto's body. His wings flexed a steady rhythm as he studied over Prompto, tracing imaginary lines with his tongue. For every pleased hum and purr, Prompto held his breath another moment. Could he drown in this? The suffocating pressure in his chest when Noctis took control made him feel like he might. He found himself pushing up against every light touch Noctis offered, letting himself get dragged in closer. He gasped, losing all the air in his lungs when Noct suddenly pushed him down, a heavy hand on his throat keeping him still. He struggled to pull in a breath while an almost cruel smile bloomed on Noct's face. 

He really could be an asshole when he got into things. 

Noctis released his grip on Prompto's throat, patting Prompto's cheek before leaning back to admire the boy now pinned underneath him. A few tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes, leaking out as he panted. Noct dragged his hand down his chest, reveling in the pounding heart beat he found there. He ran his fingers through the writhing mass of tentacles between Prompto's legs, found them clinging and sticky as he played with them for a moment. Prompto moaned, something that sounded suspiciously like Noctis' name. He pulled his hand up to his mouth, half-fascinated by the clear strands of fluid strung between fingers as he licked his talons clean. He'd always seemed to remember the taste wrong. 

Prompto was gasping underneath him now, hips straining underneath Noct's weight pushing down and begging for more stimulation. "Please, please?" The words kept catching, changing into whines and sighs somewhere in his throat. Noctis worked his pants open before lounging back again, fixing Prompto with a loaded, expectant gaze. "I—" Prompto squirmed again, starting to understand. He took his time, hoping his hands would stop shaking if he pushed them up Noctis' thighs. Maybe his heart would slow down if he ran his palm down Noctis' chest and stomach just to feel the firm musculature underneath. It wasn't fair how Noctis could keep his composure even while reducing Prompto into such a mess. 

He let his fingers linger over the firm bulge of Noct's trapped dick, pressing his thumbs in just enough to garner a sharp hiss of warning. He offered a tilted smile and half hummed apology in return. "Hurry up." It was Noct's turn to try to still the tremors in his legs now. Prompto's hands were surprisingly rough for all his delicate appearances, his palms calloused from all his time on the trapeze, and the scratch of that texture was absolutely delicious slipping down the front of his pants. 

Prompto’s brow furrowed in concentration, as though getting his hands on Noct’s dick was some kind of sacred service he was performing. It wasn’t as though Noctis was any help. If the thin line of drool that escaped his mouth as Prompto cupped his hand around his still-trapped cock was anything to go by, the wasn’t going to _be_ of any help. Finally with enough tugging and adjustments, Prompto worked Noct’s erection (mostly) free. He toyed his fingers down the bumps and ridges, before finally lightly wrapping his fist around the shaft so he could rub his thumb in the gathering precome there. For as long as they’d been doing this, it still seemed incredible that he could create this kind of response in someone, let alone that it was some _actual purpose_ he was meant to serve. 

He tried not to think too much about that though. Especially not now with Noctis shifting his weight back and pushing Prompto’s hands away. He didn’t really want anything distracting him from Noct’s cock, hard and weeping from all of Prompto’s ministrations. Not with the way Noct gently prodded the thick, purple head of erection against Prompto’s tentacles, letting out a long sigh of satisfaction as it slid forward with ease. The tendrils wasted no time wrapping themselves around the invasion, working against Noct's motion and he slid back to thrust forward again. Prompto's head lolled back, the feeling was near indescribable. The head rush nearly sent his vision black, dragging him into a place where nothing existed except these sensations. Noctis suddenly grasping at his hand was the only thing keeping him grounded into the real world. 

Admittedly, Noctis would probably never get used to Prompto's feeding. It felt like invisible hands reaching into his heart, doing what they could to squeeze it to a stop and pull it from his chest. They chased his pleasure through his veins until his fingers went numb. Everything it dragged out of him pushed him to give more and more to Prompto, let himself drain completely in the name of service to this boy. That pulse had absolutely taken hold, he could see it in Prompto's eyes flashing red.  
He shifted his hips back, pushed Prompto's knees back and pressed lower, pushing the head of his cock against Prompto's ass. Maybe he should take the time to prepare him. There was a delicious appeal in taking his time stretching Prompto out, sinking promises into his body as he touched him until he was begging. It was hardly something Prompto required anymore. Especially in moods like this, where the demonic side of him was feeding and strong it never proved necessary. Noctis slid in with a smooth push. Prompto sighed, a purely content sound. 

Prompto let his entire body relax as Noctis shifted inside him. There was a thrill in these first few moments where Noctis stayed still, letting Prompto adjust and waiting for them both to catch their breath. Sometimes, Prompto felt like his heartbeat was shifting to match the throb of Noctis’ cock, like it was just a part of the natural ebb and flow of his body. 

The first thrust forward took Prompto by surprise, forced the air from his lungs even as it pushed him backwards with the force. Noctis forced himself further in in, crushing his weight down against Prompto completely. It was impossible to react to. Prompto's gasped in what air he could before it was jolted back out of him again by Noctis' harsh, pounding rhythm. He buried his face into the crook of Noct's shoulder, let his claws catch and hook into the wyvern's scales as he was used, and slowly lost himself in the heartbeat. Somewhere between the surrender and the slow pain of Noctis' talons piercing into the soft skin of his hips his mind fell apart, taking his body with it as his orgasm washed over him. It was cold and warmth, his head swimming and somewhere beyond himself he could hear his own voice begging Noctis for more. 

Noctis withdrew slowly, letting Prompto whine and shiver as every bump and scale of his erection tugged free. Prompto overstimulated easily. It was fun, sometimes, but there was as appeal in taking mercy. Most of that appeal sprawled out, boneless and satiated beneath him. Blonde hair tousled, eyes wet and flushed from trying to catch his breath, every moment Noctis spent staring at Prompto was another swell of love and pride in finding this, in having this. The sighed in unison as the head of Noctis' cock finally popped free; Prompto hissing from the sting of the extra stretch, Noctis repressing the sigh as he sat back on his heels. 

Prompto scrambled forward, eager to pull Noctis over the same ledge of contentment. He ran a finger down Noctis' cock, fully intent on teasing right up until Noctis grabbed a fistful of his hair, jerking his head back until Prompto had no choice but to look at him. He nodded his response, understanding the silent demand as Noctis grinned at him. The sharp pain faded as Noctis released him, leaving his hand resting heavy in the dipping curve of one of Prompto's horn instead. A low growl rumbled in Noct's chest as Prompto put his hands to work, stroking Noctis from sack to tip between his fingers, cupping one palm across the head. 

"That's right, good—" The surest sign Noctis was close was always when he started talking. He loved his stoic, silent image and definitely fancied it as "sexy." But, really, Prompto loved it when he started to fall apart at the edges. Once praise started falling from his lips, and his eyes squeezed closed, Prompto could follow the signs clearly. Noctis tugged hard at his horn, "Make me-? Please, please." 

Prompto laughed a little, so much for evil dragon tyrants. He slipped easily out of Noctis' grip, lowering himself down to mouth at his balls. He carefully sucked one in to his mouth, and rolled it gently across his tongue. Against the sweat and smell of their bodies it was easy to lose himself in Noctis entirely. Let this cock rest heavy on his face as he licked at the base of it, his thumb rubbing across the head waiting for Noctis to let go entirely. "Come on, then, I can tell you're close?" He lilted the suggestion into a question, knew the purr in his voice matched the thrum of blood in Noctis' head from the way his claws were clenched in their blankets now, could smell it in the thick bead of precome he felt rub across his cheek as he nuzzled against that delicious hardness to press as chaste as possible a kiss against the sensitive fold just beneath the head. 

The gesture was all it took, and Prompto was glad to wrap his lips over Noctis and feel his release flood into his mouth, running down his lips and chin. He massaged his fingers against Noctis' hip bones, urging and comforting him in turn through the orgasm. He let Noctis fall loose from his mouth as he began softening, swallowing hard before grinning up at the fully bliss-filled wyvern. It was uncomfortably sticky, and, frankly, Noctis's cum was a little grosser than most. Prompto knew he loved it, though, seeing him covered and messy like this. Unless it was in his hair— if Noctis got cum in his hair this time so help him Shiva— 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Noctis smiled back at him, brushed the sweaty hair off Prompto's forehead and tucked it behind his ear with a delicate touch. 

Prompto crawled up into his welcoming arms, folded his wings in tight to let Noctis hug him against his chest. "I love you, even if you are a rampaging monster."


End file.
